


Flight: The Sequel

by captainoftherollyjoger



Series: Flight Series [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-18 20:31:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12395691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainoftherollyjoger/pseuds/captainoftherollyjoger
Summary: Emma and Killian are getting married, four years after they met on the flight from New York to Manchester. Henry is growing up, as well as the friendship group expanding. Emma and Killian can't wait for the next chapter in their lives to begin...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I will try to write this fic, so the first part doesn't have to be read first. However, I strongly recommend! There will be a few references from the previous fic. It's full of fluff! And daddy!Killian. Lots of Captain Cobra!

  It was just under two years since Killian Jones had proposed to Emma Swan on the flight that changed their lives. In that time they had been saving up money for the wedding as well as finding the best date so all their loved ones could attend. It turned out Emma Swan had actually hated wedding planning, however, Mary-Margaret was on hand to help out. Her dress was beautiful, that she had picked out herself, Killian had found the location. An old, well-kept castle in the English countryside. Mary-Margaret had perfected the smaller details, such as the cake, the colour scheme, which they went for a turquoise, the band had been a mixed effort between the entire friendship group. 

 

  Emma’s maid of honour was Elsa, afterall, she was the closest friend she had made. It also helped she was the wife of Killian’s brother, Liam. Elsa and Ruby had planned her hen party, which ended up being one of the wildest, albeit, best nights of her life.

 

_ “Ooooh, future Mrs Killian Jonneeees!” Screamed Ruby, who was dressed in less than appropriate attire, as she walked through her and Killian’s front door. “I am so ready for a party!” _

_   Elsa was already there, but they still had a few more girls to arrive.  _

_   “You’re always ready for a party.” Laughed Emma, who also was wearing more revealing clothing than she was used to. Ruby stuck a cheesy L plate on her and gave her a hug. “Honestly, did this have to be the dress code?” _

_   “I can’t say I’m complaining, love.” Smirked Killian, as he entered from the bathroom. “However, I have to say, not sure if I want other men oogling you.” He hugged her from behind a kissed her neck.  _

_   “Jones, what are you doing here?” Scolded Ruby. “You’re a man.... Or you at least try to be. Get out, we’re having pre-drinks here.” _

_   “Calm down, wolfy. I’m leaving now, I will pack up the papers I have to mark, grab the boy, and head to Liam’s.” He chuckled, swaying Emma. “Have a good night, my love.” _

_   “I’ll certainly try.” _

_   “Don’t let Ruby alcohol poison you. Get her back safe to me, you hear that?” He said to Ruby sternly.  _

_   “Indeed I do, Jones.” _

 

_   Killian returned home at ten o’clock, Henry in tow. The girls had left the apartment full of empty bottles and glasses. How much had they drunk? Emma, Ruby, Mary-Margaret, Elsa, Gwen, Belle, Regina, Zelena, Tink, Ariel, and Dorothy.  He counted on his hands. A little excessive for only eleven women.  _

_   “Kiwian.” Called Henry. The four and a half year was sat in his little arm chair.  _

_   “What’s up, bud?” He smiled. _

_   “Why is it so messy?” He looked around the room. “Was mummy naughty?” He giggled. Killian walked over and picked him up. _

_   “Aye, but she’s allowed to be naughty.” He lifted him high into the air and brought him back down. “But she can only be naughty tonight.” _

_   “You told me I should never be naughty. Why is mummy allowed?”  _

_   “Because…” He had no answer. Not one that a four year old would understand. “She’s not being that naughty. She just didn’t tidy up. Which isn’t that bad.” _

_   “You always make me tidy up my building blocks.” He whined.  _

_   “Because they hurt if you stand on them, now, it's bed time.”  _

_   “I don't wanna go bed.”  _

_   “I don’t care. You have to.” _

_   “You don't.” _

_   “Because I’m older than you. Come on,” He put him down. “I’ll read you your favourite book for a bit. And… if you’re really good whilst we get ready for bed, I’ll let you have some cookies and milk whilst we read it, sound like a deal?” _

_   “Yaay!” Henry ran to his bedroom, Killian walked close behind. “Pirates pyjamas!”  _

_   “Ooo, exciting.” Henry was in the annoyingly independent stage where he wanted to do everything himself, and refused help, even if things were going disastrously. “Henry, your shirt is on backwards.” _

_  “I’m fine.” _

_  “Can I help?” _

_   “Nooo, Kiwian.” He took his shirt off and put it back on. “There.” _

_   “It’s inside out now.” _

_   “Kiwwwiiiiaaan. Read me the book.”  _

_   “Your shirt isn't on properly, Henry. Come on, one more try. If you won't let me.” Henry tried one more time.  _

_   “Is this right?” _

_    “Yaaay! Well done.” He picked the boy up and hugged him. “You get tucked in bed, choose a book, and I’ll bring you milk and cookies.” He placed him down. “Okay?” _

_   “Okay!” _

 

_   “Here we go, my boy.” He handed Henry a bottle filled with milk, and placed his own glass on the side. He had a packet of Maryland cookies under his armpit. “Not too many, we don’t want you getting hyper before bed.” _

_   “Four!” _

_   “Two.” Said Killian sternly.  _

_   “Four and a half!” _

_   “I don’t think you understand compromise.” The big word was lost on Henry. “Two and a half?” _

_   “Three!”  _

_   “Okay, three. But what if you save half of one for your mummy?” He suggested. _

_   “Okay! Will you make sure she gets it?” _

_   “Of course I will.” _

_    Henry had his two and a half cookies, and saved the last half for Emma. Killian had yet to drink his, as he read to Henry whilst he drunk his own.  _

_   “And then the pirate jumped into the air!” Said Killian in an exciting voice. “‘I will be back!’ the pirate shouted. ‘I will always win!’.” _

_   “Booo.” Said Henry passionately.  _

_   “The prince and the princess had finally defeated Captain Greenbeard. They lived happily ever after. The End.” _

_   “Again! Again!”  _

_   “Again?” Chuckled Killian. “Maybe tomorrow.” He took a drink of his own milk then turned to Henry, who suddenly burst out giggling. “What?” He pretended to look confused.  _

_   “You look funny.”  _

_   “Funny? Why?” _

_   “You have a milk beard.” He giggled.  _

_   “I do?” He acted surprised. “Oh dear!” He wiped his top lip and smiled. _

_   “Do it again!” Killian drunk more of his milk then turned to Henry, who burst out laughing once again.  _

_   “Alright, little man. Enough excitement.” He wiped his lip again. “Sleepy time.” _

_   “Where’s Woger?” He asked. _

_   “In the kitchen, asleep, like you should be.”  _

_   “I wanna hug him. Pleaaaaaaase.”  _

_   “Come on then.” Killian picked him up and took him to where Roger was snoozing by the fridge. Roger pricked up his head at Henry’s arrival. “Big hug.” Smiled Killian, as Henry wrapped his arms around Roger’s neck gently. He kissed the dog on the nose then yawned. “Alright, trouble.” Killian picked him back up and took him back to his bedroom. Whilst Henry was falling asleep clung to Killian’s shoulder, he wiped the crumbs from his bed, then placed the boy down. He pulled his blankets and covers up to him and kissed him on the forehead. “Night, night, my boy. I love you.” _

_   “Mm, wove you too, Kiwian.”  _

 

_   It was four o’clock in the morning. Emma stumbled back to her home with Ruby passed out over her shoulder, not that Emma was in any fit condition herself. She fumbled with her keys, then dropped them.  _

_  “Crap.” _

_  “Emsss, it’s coooold.” Mumbled Ruby. _

_   “Shhh,” She rested Ruby against the wall and picked her keys up. “I’m tryna get in the damn door.” Which seemed to magically open in front of them. “Nevermind, it’s open.” Giggled Emma, standing up. “Be quiet now, Rubes. Don’t wake Henry or Killian.” _

_   “It’s his bleeding fault we’re in this state anyway, he’s the one who proposed.” _

_   “Excuse me, love. But you planned the hen party.” Killian was stood at the door, not that either of them noticed. _

_   “Killian!” Smiled Emma, though he was blurry. “Why aren’t you asleep?” _

_   “Some rowdy women were at my door.” He took Emma by the waist and guided her inside. “Stay there, wolfy. I’ll be out for you in a second.” He placed Emma on the couch, the bottles all cleared up now. Then he fetched Ruby and put her next to Emma. “Drink these.” He said, handing them both glasses of water.  _

_   “He’s bossy.” Whispered Ruby.  _

_   “Shhh, he’ll hear you.” She giggled. _

_   “Honestly.” He disappeared to the kitchen to make them toast. “Eat this as well.” _

_   “Mmmm, delicious.” Grinned Emma, though he was fairly sure she had no idea what she was doing. “Almost as delicious as you.” She grabbed Killian’s hand and pulled him down, she was still insanely strong whilst drunk. “Kiss me, future hubby.” He kissed her on the cheek. As much as he loved Emma, a mouth full of toast was less than appetizing. “A proper kiss!” She moaned, then suddenly went very pale. _

_   “Emma?” He rushed for the bucket he had prepared and pulled back her hair. She threw up violently into it. “Better out than in, I guess.” He stroked her back. _

_   “Your girl is a lightweeeight.” Grinned Ruby. _

_   “Shush you. Finish your toast and get some sleep. The guest bedroom is ready for you, please use the bucket provided rather than on the sheets.” He tried to hide his grin. “Lass, come on. Let’s get you to bed.” However, their first stop was to the bathroom where she threw up the rest of her night. She brushed her teeth, with assistance, then Killian changed her into her favourite pyjamas. “There we go, my love. Lie down there.” She pulled the covers up to her and passed out straight away. “I love you so much, Emma Swan. I can’t wait till you’re Emma Jones.” He pulled her in close then soon fell asleep.” _

 

  As much as Killian wanted Henry as his best man, a four year old simply didn’t have the attention span, which left the job to Liam. However, like Elsa, Liam also had a stag party accomplice of the name Robin. 

 

_ “Drink, drink, drink, drink, drink.” Shouted the men. Killian was forced to do a shot every time he either brought up the wedding, Emma, or Henry. It’s all he seemed to talk about lately, so the men had banned him, or there was a consequence.  _

_   “This is ridiculous. Why must I take a shot for talking about the ones I love?” _

_   “This is your last party night as a free man, Jones! Appreciate it.” _

_   “Maybe I see it as one of the last nights before I get to spend the rest with the love of my life.”  _

_   “Two shots just for that disgusting comment.” Shouted Will, who was by far the most drunk. “He’s whipped as fuuuuck.” Killian rolled his eyes. _

_   “Drink, drink, drink, drink.” He obliged. He certainly didn’t want to be as bad as Emma on her night. Though it was rare that Emma let her hair down so freely.  _

_   “I’m not going home off my head to Emma.” _

_   “Shot!” Robin called. Killian didn’t realise how wrong he was. _

 

_   It was three in the morning when Emma heard a knock at the door. She’s sure it would be Killian, she waited up for him, knowing the lads wouldn’t go easy on him. She opened the door to find him leaning against the frame, trying (and failing) to look suave and sexy. She imagined he thought he would appear like James Bond, trying to be cool knocking on his lover’s door, ready to make love to her through the night. Unfortunately, he appeared nothing of the sort. His ‘smolder’ was more of a goofy grin, and his cheeks were tinged red due to the alcohol. _

_   “Well… hello there.” His voice still had its rough edge, she would give him credit still for that. If he hadn’t have hiccuped during. “Someone call for a sexy man?” _

_   “Sorry, no. You must have the wrong door.” _

_   “Emmmmaa,” He hissed. “You’re meant to play along.” He whispered.  _

_   “I’m sorry. Yes, I did call for a sexy man. Are you his representative?” _

_   He pouted, “You’re ruining it!” _

_   “Alright, again, I’m sorry. You’re exactly what I hoped for when I called the sexy males agency.” She was barely able to contain her laugh. _

_   “I’m glad I didn’t disappoint. May I come in?” She nodded and stepped from the doorway. His swagger was more of a stumble and his sexy lean against the couch missed the first time. _

_   “May I offer you a drink? Water?” He nodded. “So, have you had many calls this evening?” _

_   “Just you. I’m afraid I only have eyes for you.” She handed him his water and sat him down. _

_   “Is that so?” _

_   “Aye.” He placed his water on the table, then pulled her onto his knee. “Emma, it’s me. Killian. I was just pretending to be someone else.” He cradled her in his arms and started kissing her neck with sloppy, open mouthed kisses.  _

_   “Eww, gross. Roger has less saliva.” She giggled. _

_   “You offend me, Swan.”  _

_   “Yeah, well, what can you do? Come on, let’s get you to bed.” _

_    Emma took him to the bedroom and set him down on the bed, she left to get him a glass of water for the night, as well as the sick bucket. He certainly wasn’t as messy as she was on her night. When she entered the room he was lying there stark naked, lying sideways on their bed. _

_   “Killian!” She shrieked in shock. “What are you doing?” Then she burst out laughing, which seemed to upset him. _

_   “Swan, I’m trying to seduce you.”  _

_   “Mmhmm. Okay. Well, I’m afraid I’m a little too tired for that tonight.” _

_   “Come on, love. It won’t take long.” He grinned, but his eyes drooped, hinting he would probably be asleep in five minutes.. She came around to her side of the bed and got in. “Ooo, I’ve convinced you.” He rolled on top of her and started kissing her. _

_   “Stop it.” She laughed. “You haven’t convinced me. I just want to sleep.” She pushed him off. “I’m not sleeping with you when you’re so drunk. And doing a terrible James Bond impersonation. Quite frankly, he’s got more charm.” _

_   “Has he now? Well, why don’t you become Mrs Daniel Craig instead then?” Pulling her closer and tickling her ribs. _

_   “I’m afraid he didn’t ask, so I had to settle for you.” She giggled into him.  _

_   “Settle?” _

_   “Mmhmm.” _

_   “We’ll see about that.” _

 

__ _ Killian was sitting on the couch, bag packed, Henry on his knee.  _

_   “Where you going, Kiwian?” Henry’s eyes looked up at him, as though he was close to tears. “Why are you leaving?” _

_   “I’ll be back tomorrow, my boy.” He promised. “When me and your mummy get married. I just can’t stay tonight.” _

_   “That’s mean, leaving mummy on such an important day.” He frowned, pushing Killian away. _

_   “It’s bad luck to see her.” _

_   “But why can’t you see me?” _

_   “I’ll see you in the morning, okay? Before I see mummy. Uncle Liam will pick you up, and you’ll get changed with the men into your posh suit.” _

_   “Why can’t I come with you tonight?” _

_   “Mummy might need you tonight. She’ll want to see you in the morning, to make her less nervous. Here,” Killian walked to the wall and took the clock off. “When these hands match up, that’s when you’ll see me. Okay? I’ll draw it on for you.”  _

_   “Okay,” He said rather glumly.  _

_   “Hey, I want a big smile and kiss before I go. Can I have that?” Henry nodded, and gave him a big hug and kiss. “Thank you.” He stood up, keeping Henry on his hip. “Let’s go find, mummy.” _

 

_   Emma was sitting on the bed, looking nervous. When she saw them both she smiled.  _

_   “Mummy!” Killian placed Henry down and he ran over to her, she picked him up and cuddled him. “Tell Killian not to leave.” _

_   “Hey, you said it’s okay.”  _

_   “I lied.” _

_   “Bad form to lie, son.” Henry stuck out his tongue. “Come ‘ere you little rascal.” He kicked his legs in Emma’s arms but she let Killian get him. “Do I have to teach you a lesson?” He chuckled, Henry was lying back on the bed and Killian was tickling his sides. “No lying, you got me?” He blew a raspberry on his stomach. Henry’s laughter filled the room, and Emma was beaming at them both. “Has your son learnt his lesson yet?” He looked at Emma. _

_   “I don’t think he has.” _

_   “Mummy!” _

_   “That’s it! Only one thing left to do.” Killian took his feet and scratched it on his stubble.  _

_   “No! Kiwian! I’m sorry! I won’t lie.” He giggled. “I promise.” He let the boy go, who was now a lot happier. Killian sat next to Emma, who was still looking nervous. _

_   “Hey, my love. Everything okay?” He held her hand.  _

_   “Just nervous for tomorrow.” _

_   “I understand, but it’ll be great. As soon as those rings are on and we’ve said ‘I do’, that’s when the fun begins and the party starts.” He kissed her cheek. _

_   “Do you really have to go tonight? I’m on Henry’s side.” _

_   “Yes, because I want to be excited to see you. I can’t wait till I’m standing at the altar and watching you walk down that aisle. I just know you’re going to take my breath away like you do everyday.”  _

_   “I love you.”  _

_   “I love you too.” He leant in and kissed her, then he felt a heavy weight slam into his back. “Oof.” _

_   “I love you both!” Exclaimed Henry. _

_   “We love you too.” Smiled Emma. “Now, we should let Killian go.” _

_   Henry went sad again, “Bye, bye, Kiwian.” _

_   “You need to be happy, I don’t want to worry about you being sad all night. If you go to bed now, then it will be no time before you see me again. Okay?” _

_   “Okay!” Henry ran off to his room. _

_   “Will you be able to hold down the fort?” _

_   “I think I can manage.” Laughed Emma. “I do wish you were staying, I’m not going to sleep all night. Not without you.” _

_   “Same rule applies, the sooner you sleep, the sooner we’ll be back together. Now, I need to go.” _

_   “Alright,” She stood up. She put her arms around his neck and played with the hair at the back of his head. “I love you.” _

_   “I love you too, my love. Now, get some rest. Promise?” _

_   “Promise.” _

  Emma was lying in bed, Henry was with her. He refused to sleep on his own that night, stating that he must be up early for Uncle Liam, and he needed to make sure someone would wake him up.

**Hope you’re sleeping well, my bride xx**

_ Would be better if you were here xx _

__ **I know, love. How’s the little devil? Xx**

_ Fast asleep xx _

__ **No surprise. Xx**

**Big day tomorrow, get some rest. Don’t be up worrying all night!!!! Xx Everything will be perfect, just knowing I get to spend the rest of my life with you xxxxx**

_ You always know what to say x _

__ **Tomorrow I’ll be saying ‘I do’ xx**

_ Me too xxxx _


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The actual wedding ceremony!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all like it!

  “Henry,” Whispered Emma. The little boy stirred in his bed. It was seven. “Hey, you. Wakey wakey.”

  “Muuummmy, I’m tired.” Like mother, like son. “Let me sleep.”

  “You need to get up soon, Uncle Lee will be here soon.” Emma was certainly feeling the pressure of the day building, Mary-Margaret and Elsa would be around in an hour to help her with her dress and hair. She was getting married at two o’clock, how could she possibly wait that long? However, her first priority was being a mother. “We need to have breakfast, then you can go see Killian and make sure he’s on time.”

  “Kiwy’s always on time. You’re the one who is always late.”

  “Thanks, son.”

 

   A knock came at her door, it was Liam, Elsa, Ellie, and Mary-Margaret. Henry ran to the door and gave them each a hug. Liam was holding some pink roses.

  “These are for you, Emma. From Killian.” There was a small note inside.

_ Happy Wedding Day, my love. _

_   I have been waiting for this day for so long, planning has taken up so much of our time, and I just can’t wait till we can settle back down into normal life. I hope the day is what you wish it to be, however, if it doesn’t run perfectly, don’t worry! We have always looked at the funny side of things. I can’t wait to see you walk down that aisle, and just know that I will always, always love you. Xxxxx  _

Emma was almost crying, “I love him so much, tell him, will you?” Liam smiled and nodded. 

  “Ready to become a Jones?”

  “I can’t wait. Is he okay?”

  “He’s a tad nervous, David is with him now. Robin will arrive soon, I believe. However, I think he wants his real best man with him.” He grinned, picking Henry up. “What do you say, lad? Ready to go see, Killy?”

  “Yeaaaaah! Oh wait-” Henry squirmed to be put down and ran off to his room. Emma looked in confusion. He was back as fast as he left. “Mummy, this is for you.” Henry held a little box up to her.

 “What’s this?” She smiled.

 “It’s a present for you. From me and Kiwy.” Emma took the box and knelt down to his level. As she opened it, a delicate silver necklace was revealed. It was in the shape of a swan with a diamond eye. 

  Emma gasped, “Henry, it’s beautiful.” Now Emma certainly felt the tears. She pulled him into a big hug. “Thank you so much.”

  “I chose it! Cos Kiwian always calls you swan.” He beamed. “Do you like it?”

  “Henry, I love it.”

  “Will you wear it?”

  “You bet I will, kid. I love you so much, but you have to go make sure Killian is okay, will you look after him?”

  “Of course, mummy!”

  “That’s my favourite little boy, off you go with Uncle Liam, see you soon.” She kissed him on the head and wrapped him in one more hug.

 

  “I bring trouble!” Called Liam through the house. Killian popped his head out from the guest bedroom. 

  “Kiwian!” Henry ran over to him and jumped into his arms. 

  “Hey, my boy. Are you okay?” Henry nodded and hugged his neck tight. “Did you remember to give mummy her present?”

  “I did! She loved it, and she loves you. Now I have to look after you, she said.” 

  Killian placed him on his shoulders, “Did she now?”

  “Yeah! She said to make sure you weren’t late.”

  “Well, I’m sure I won’t be with you around.” 

 

  It was twelve o’clock, Killian was pacing up and down the hall. He was starting to feel the nerves. James was taking care of Henry and giving him a bath. All the other men had arrived and were ready to go in their suits. Killian was still in his t-shirt and joggers.

  “Brother, you need to get ready.” Chuckled Liam, who clearly saw his distress. “Emma won’t be impressed if you show up like that.”   
  “Liam, I’m freaking out. What if it all goes terribly wrong? What if I say the wrong thing? Or something happens to the cake, or-”

  “Hey, shh. All you have to worry about is making sure you say ‘I do’. That is all you have to think about today. You’re marrying the love of your life. Enjoy it. It’s a once in a lifetime thing.”

  “I just want to see her.”

  “Well, get your arse in the shower and you soon will.” Liam pushed him away. 

  “Don’t let Henry get changed until the last minute, he’s bound to get hungry just before we go. I don’t want him spilling anything on that suit. Just tell James to put him in his pyjamas again.”

  “I’ll worry about your step-son.” Killian froze as he walking.

  “Henry’s going to be my step-son.”

  “Come on, Kil. He’s far more than that. You’ve raised the boy with Emma since he was a babe. You’re the best dad he’s ever gonna get.”

  “I know, but-”

  “Go. Shower.”

 

  Emma was in her dress, it was simple but elegant. The straps were across her shoulders, which showed off the necklace Henry had got her perfectly. Her hair was tied up neatly with a few loose strands and she had a tiara on. When she walked into the room all the women gasped.

  “Emma, you look beautiful.”

  “Killian is going to pass out.”   
  “I hope not.” She laughed. 

  “If he doesn’t cry then you need to turn back and do it again.”

  “Killian cries at everything.”

  “Well, he best cry. If he can even believe he’s not dreaming.”

   “You guys, stop it.”

   “Hello?” Called a voice. “Can I come in?”

  “August!” Emma beamed. “Thank God you’re here. I was worried you forgot.”

  “Forgot about giving away the best little sister I could ask for. I hardly think so. Even if we’re not blood related, we’re family.” Emma gave him a big hug. “Even if I think you can still do better than Killian.”

  “You know he’s perfect for me.”

  “Hmm, I guess he is.”

 

  “Right, men! Look alive, the cars are here!” Called Will. Killian had just finished changing Henry into his suit. He had black pants, with a white shirt, and a turquoise waistcoat and tie. 

  “You look handsome, lad. Your mummy will be so happy.” 

  “I want to wear a suit like yours.” Killian had an all black tuxedo on. 

  “Sorry, groom only. Anyway, you look cool. I wish my suit was like yours.”

  “Maybe we could swap?”

  “Don’t think your suit will fit me, bud.” Henry’s kept blowing his fringe from his eyebrows, though it was barely touching him. “Is that annoying you?”

  “Yeah. I want my hair like yours.”

  “Alright, that I can do. Come with me quick.”

 

  The next hour seemed to pass incredibly quick, the next thing Killian knew, he was standing at the altar with Liam by his side. His groomsmen behind him, with Henry holding James’ hand. Together they were in charge of the rings. The bridesmaids were all lined up across from him. He took a few deep breaths and looked behind him. Henry was grinning up at him, so he winked back at him.

  “You got this, little brother.” Killian for once smiled at the term. 

  “Thanks, big bro.” He gave him a quick hug. 

  The doors opened, soft music started to play, Mary-Margaret had insisted on a live band. The audience rose. This was it. Killian turned towards the doors. She would be here any second. As she came into view, the music became a little louder. Killian could only hear his heart drumming in his ears, but as soon as he saw her, all his anxiety drifted away. She was stunning. The flowers he sent her this morning were the ones she was carrying, and the necklace was hanging proudly around her neck. He was sure his face gave that away, but he couldn’t help it. She took a deep breath, he noticed. Though her smile gave him confidence. August was on her arm. He was glad she had someone from her childhood to give her away, as much as they didn’t get on at first. August was the perfect choice.

  Emma was getting closer and closer, his shocked face turned to a slight smirk. How was he so lucky? They stopped just before the altar. August kissed her cheek and gave her a wink, then turned to him and shook his hand, yet Killian pulled him into a quick hug. He then offered a hand out to Emma, and she stepped up to the altar. The officiator smiled brightly at them both.

  “Hey.” Whispered Killian.

  “Hey.” She whispered back. 

  “I love you.”

   “I love you too.”

 

   Killian could hardly pay attention to his surroundings, he was too fixated on Emma. She was absolutely beautiful. Her smile was bright as she saw Henry in his suit. There was no hint of fear in her eyes anymore. Her past she had left far behind. The officiator gave his speech about love and the rest of it, Killian just wanted to get to the vows, rings, and I do’s. He wanted to be married to her now, he wanted the ring on his finger that meant he was hers for the rest of his life. 

  “You may recite your vows.”

  “Emma, these last four years have been the best of my entire life. In that time I have learnt a lot. I learned to love again, I learned to laugh again, I learned to open my heart again. Without you, or Henry, I fear these things would never have happened. You have both taught me so much, you taught me what it is to be truly strong. Watching you raise Henry and juggling a full time job has been a most rewarding experience, one that I’m glad I could assist you with. I told you in our early days together, I wanted you to have a family. A big one. Today that becomes official. The outcome of today will end in you having multiple brothers, sisters, nephews, nieces, because every single one of us here is a family. One we’re happy to welcome you to. And I’m sure I speak on behalf of everyone here, that we are most grateful to have a beautiful, strong, intelligent, and like most of this family, stubborn woman, and her amazing, beautiful little boy joining us.” James and Henry stepped forward with the box of rings.” So, with this ring, I want to promise you that I will never ever stop proving how much you are loved, and how much I can’t wait to be your husband for the rest of our lives.” Emma was close to tears, Killian’s way with words had always been his best skill. 

  “Killian…” She tried to fight back the tears. “You came into my life like a breath of fresh air. The way you looked at me, at Henry, was like nothing I had ever seen. You looked at me like I put the stars in the sky, which I never understood. I still don’t. You see me as an amazing woman, however, I don’t think you understand just how truly amazing you are. I was blessed the day you walked into our lives and offered us a home. One I was cautious of a first, but seeing you with Henry proved how much you were here to stay. You looked at my little boy with such tenderness, I knew he had your heart the moment you met him. I’m just glad he also has yours. You have helped me raise the most beautiful son I could ever ask for, I no longer think it’s fair to call him my son, but ours. He’s taught us both to love unconditionally.” Emma took Killian’s ring from the boys. “And with this ring, I will love you unconditionally for the rest of my life.”

  “Emma.” His voice wavered. 

__  “Do you Killian Jones, take Emma Swan to be your wife and love her for all eternity?”

  Killian was in disbelief, Emma Swan was actually marrying him..

  “I do.”   
  “Do you Emma Swan, take Killian Jones to be your husband and love him for all eternity?”

  She could hardly get her words out, the whole ceremony and experience had been beautiful, she was marrying the man who made her believe in love again.

  “I do.”

  “Then it is with great pleasure that I now pronounce you husband and wife.” Killian leaned in forward, his hands going to her waist as her arms went around his neck. Their kiss was tender and loving. The audience cheered and clapped.

  “I love you, Mrs Jones.” He whispered into her lips. “I love you so much.” Emma just beamed at him. The music started once more and they started down the aisle. James and Henry close behind, then the rest of the wedding party.

 

   The wedding dinner was delightful, Ruby’s grandmother had prepared most of it, her cooking had always been a group favourite. The last course had been served and the guests were chatting amicably between themselves. On the top table, Killian and Emma could barely take their eyes off one another, Henry was sitting at the kid’s table, laughing with James and Ellie. A spoon to a glass grabbed everyone’s attention. Liam was stood up, his Navy captain side coming out.

  “May I have everyone’s attention?” The crowd went silent. “I would like to be the first to officially congratulate the happy couple. I knew from the moment I met Emma, she would be the woman for my little brother. Even if they didn’t see it themselves. Killian was besotted and I would like to remind everyone that I was the one who gave them their push in the right direction. Emma, you are on of the best people I know, and I know many. You’re a Jones now, and that couldn’t make me happier. Welcome to the family.” The room applauded, next to stand was Robin.

  “I know Liam is Killian’s official best man, however, I consider this man to be my best friend.” He held Killian’s shoulder. “However, Liam’s speech was much more brotherly than the usual best man speech, so I think one of us in this room has to embarrass this devilishly handsome man. I have been through it all with Killian, first dates, first loves, first awkward encounters, however, I won’t humiliate you in front of your beautiful bride. Though I’m sure she already knows. Before Emma, Killian was one of the most uptight bastards, sorry kids, I ever met.” Killian rolled his eyes. “The day when he returned after his first date with Emma, he was the most relaxed guy I have ever met. He talked about you for hours, he was clearly very much in love with you and your son.” Killian was turning red, but Emma kissed his cheek. “I just want to thank you Emma, for bringing the original Killian Jones back to us. Without you, he simply wouldn’t be the man he is today.” Everyone clapped again, and Robin kissed Emma’s cheek.

  Killian was next to stand, “I want to thank everyone for coming, all our friends and family, the amazing people who worked on this wedding, our servers tonight. I really don’t know what else to say, you have made me completely speechless, Emma Jones. I’m usually a man with plenty of words, but for once, I can’t seem to find the right ones that explain how happy I am. So, I’m afraid everybody, I’m going to have to do it with a kiss.” He leaned down, held Emma’s cheek and kissed her. “However, there is one special little person I need to thank today, more than anyone else. Henry,” The boy looked over and beamed. “Come here, please.” He looked nervous but did as Killian asked. He picked the boy up and put him on his hip. “I wanted to thank you, Henry. For sharing your mummy with me. If it wasn’t for you, I’m sure things wouldn’t have worked out the way they did. So, for being so amazing, I got you a little present.”

  Liam brought out a large box covered in wrapping paper, Henry immediately ripped it apart. It was a remote control ship that he could play with on the lake in the park.

  “Thank you, Kiwian! It’s soooo cool.”  

  “We’ll go out with it soon,” He kissed the boys head. “For the rest of the night people, it’s party time!”

  “First dance!” Called Mary-Margaret. This was the part Emma was dreading the most, she loved dancing with Killian but not in front of all these people. She felt Killian take her hand, she looked up at him and he gave her a comforting smile. Hand in hand they walked to the dancefloor. His hand came to waist, hers to his shoulder, but she was looking down.

  “Hey, love.” She looked into his eyes, she melted into the blue. “Just pretend we’re back in the house, dancing together, alone. We’ve done this a thousand times before.”

  “Everyone’s watching.”

  “Just focus on me. We’ve got this.”

   The music started, it was Thinking Out Loud by Ed Sheeran, the song they first danced to together. Killian gently swayed them back and forth, feeling the tension slip away from her. He took them a few steps forward, then back. The audience and photographer were taking photos and videos, which they couldn’t wait to look back over. The song finished and everyone clapped. A cover version of How Long Will I Love You was next played, Emma pulled away from Killian and picked up Henry. She brought him onto the dance floor and back to Killian. Together they held him and danced. Now her tension had really faded away, she was with her two favourite people in the world.

  Other guests joined the dance floor, Liam and Elsa, Mary-Margaret and David, and all the other married couples in the room danced like they were back at their wedding.

  “You look so handsome, Henry.” Smiled Emma. “I’m so lucky to have you. Did you like your present?”

  “Yes! I did! Henry hugged her around the neck. “When can we play with it? Today?”

  “I’m afraid not, lad. We’ll be here till late.”

  “Tomorrow?”

  “We’ll see.” Killian knew there was a high chance he would be feeling extremely hungover tomorrow. Though he would do his best for the boy. 

  “Okay.” 

 

  It was eleven o’clock, the party was still going, and it wouldn’t be stopping anytime soon. Killian had kept his drinks to a minimum, he wanted every memory of Emma he could get in that dress. He was chatting by the bar with Will and Arthur, when he saw her dancing with Elsa. They both looked stunning. 

  “Earth to Killian.” Will waved his hand in front of his face.

  “Sorry, I was just observing.”

  “Do you feel a little out of body?” Asked Arthur. He nodded. “I felt like that too with Gwen. Honestly, you’ll have a blessed marriage. 

  Killian felt someone tugging his trousers and looked down. 

  “Henry!” He picked the boy up who was looking extremely tired. He rested his head on Killian’s shoulder and yawned.

  “I’m tired.”

  “You ready for bed, bud?” He shook his head. “But you said you’re tired.”

  “I want to stay with you. I’m just tired of playing with the others.”

  “Alright, you can stay here.” Killian gave him a little squeeze. 

  “When’s the honeymoon?” Asked Will.

  “Next week, we’re heading over to Jamaica for two weeks. Coming back here for a week, then it’s August, so we have to head over to New York.”

  “Such a glamorous lifestyle.” Chuckled Arthur.

  “Hardly with a four year old in tow.” Henry had now fallen asleep on his shoulder. 

  “Is he going on the honeymoon?”

  “Aye, Emma would never leave him for two weeks if I wasn’t around. Anyway, it will be good for him. We’re going to a great resort with a kids club which will keep him entertained.”

  “Whilst you and Emma entertain yourselves, am I right?” Winked Will.

  “Oi, do you mind, he’s right here.” Scolded Killian, though he was chuckling a little. “And no, Henry only has to go if he wants to. Though they take them to the beach and play fun games, do painting, play sports. He’ll love it.”

  “I thought honeymoons were only for the bride and groom to make passionate love to each other all day and night.”

  “You’re disgusting. That might be how you spend your honeymoon, I’ll warn Belle, but it’s not how I’m going to be spending mine, not all of it at least.” He chuckled.

  “Emma might have different ideas.” Joked Will. Arthur snorted into his drink. 

  “Emma will want to spend time with her son.”

  “Your son. He’s yours and Emma’s, she said it herself.” Said Arthur.

  “I know, I just feel like I’m trespassing.”

  “On who? Neal? Because he’s never even met the kid. Killian, just because he’s not your blood, doesn’t mean he isn’t your son. You helped him learn how to walk, talk, read, swim. You and Emma are two of the best parents I know.” Stressed Will.

  “Thanks, mate. I just don’t want to call him mine incase it upsets Emma.”

  “It probably upsets her more than you don’t.”

  “You think?”

  “I do think that, yes.” Stated Will.

  “Think what?” Came Emma’s voice from behind him.

  “Emma!” Jumped Will. “Nothing, my dear. Just pals talking.” She raised an eyebrow at him, but left him alone.

  “He looks tired. Shall we take him up?” She suggested. Killian nodded and followed Emma up to the room where Henry, Ellie, and James would be staying. Killian sat on one of the beds, whilst Emma put him into pyjamas. “Tonight has been amazing, Kil.”

  “It truly has, my love.”

  “I can’t believe how cute he looked in that little suit. I hope people got plenty of photos of it.” She smiled. 

  “I’m sure they did.” He yawned. Emma tucked Henry into the bed and kissed his forehead.

  “You need tucking in too?” She giggled, she walked over and sat next to him. “Because you look knackered.”

  “Aye, but the night is still young.” He leant his head on her shoulder and closed his eyes. “You smell delightful.” She suddenly felt his head move and he started placing kisses to her neck. “Mmm, delicious.”

  Emma giggled, “Killian, stop it. Not now, not here.”

  “Well, now the boy is asleep, what do you say we go to our fancy room?” He stopped kissing her, but still had his eyes closed resting on her shoulder.

  “Killian, we can’t leave the party yet.”

  “Everyone’s drunk, they won’t notice we’ve gone.” He chuckled. “Come on, love. Why don’t we make it official?” She felt his grin on her bare shoulder. 

  “Later, I promise. Come on, we need to go back down.”

  “Can we not have a quiet five minutes together?” He yawned again. “Please. Then we’ll go back.” 

  “It’s alright for you, you’re not in a wedding dress.”

  “You may be feeling a little uncomfortable, Swan. But you cut quite the figure in that dress. Honestly, you look stunning. I thought I was hallucinating when I first saw you.”

  “Stop it.”

  “I did, you’re the most beautiful sight I’ve ever seen.” 

  “I’d believe you more if you weren’t yawning on my shoulder every ten seconds.” She teased, then stood up. “Come on, we need to go. Kiss Henry goodnight.” 

   Killian walked over to where the boy was lay, “Goodnight, son. I love you so much.” Emma’s heart melted as he kissed him on the head. “Come on then, Swan.”

 

  At two in the morning, it was safe to say that the majority of people were drunk. Most were staying in the hotel and had gone to bed. The only people left were Killian, Emma, Liam, Elsa, Will, Robin and Regina.

  “Well, you guys got there.” Laughed Regina. “Killian didn’t ruin everything.” 

  “Thanks, your majesty.” Killian’s pet name because she always acted so regal. “I honestly want to thank you all for being the best friends I could ever ask for. However, I am exhausted and would like to go to sleep.” Emma was resting her head on his shoulder and nodded. “Come on, beautiful. Bed time.”

 

  As soon as the door to their room shut, Killian pounced on Emma with a kiss. Her surprise didn't stop her reacting quickly to him and she pushed him against the wall, deepening their kiss.

  “Mm, you're as desperate as me then, are you?” He chuckled into her. 

  “I’ll never be that desperate.” Her hands went to the buttons on his shirt and she shoved it off his shoulders. He pulled away and she whined. “Killian.”

  “You seem pretty desperate to me. I thought wedding nights were supposed to be tender and loving.”

  “We've never been traditional.” She smirked.

  “Well, maybe for once I want to be.” He kissed her gently then turned her around. He undid the lace at the back of her dress whilst placing light kisses down her neck and shoulder. Her dress gently slid off her. “Oo, brand new underwear. Emma, you really have gone all out.” She turned and wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him as she did so. His hands went to her waist. “Ready for a night to remember, Mrs Jones?”

  “Certainly am, Mr Jones.”

 

  Killian stirred as Emma moved in his arms. He looked at the clock. 12:00. He had never slept in that long. Though he didn't seem to mind when Emma’s naked body snuggled more into him. He couldn't find it in himself to get up, he snuggled his nose into her hair, she still smelled divine. Her hand was on his chest, the ring on her finger shining up at him. Then he looked down at his own. It was never coming off.

  “Morning, sleepy head.” He smiled, when Emma kissed his shoulder.

  “Morning, handsome. What time is it?”

  “Twelve. I think we missed breakfast. Though lunch should be on now. How about we take a shower and head down?”

  “Together?”

  “I believe that's what I meant when I said ‘we’.”

  “Deal.”

 

  “Mummy! Killian!” Henry cheered at the table. He got down and ran over to them. “You've been asleep for ages!” Emma picked him up and gave him a cuddle. “What took so long?”

  Liam smirked at Henry’s question.

  “Oh, we were just really tired.” She lied. “Are you having lunch?”

  “Yes! Are you?”

  “Of course. Is there a seat next to my little boy?” 

  “I saved you one!”

  Emma sat with Henry and explained all about his morning playing with James and Ellie. Killian was sat with Liam, definitely not explaining his morning with Emma.

  “Has the lad been good? I didn't mean to sleep in that long.”

  “He's been perfect. Killian, it's your wedding. I don't expect you to be up at the crack of dawn. Especially as you probably didn't go to bed till that time.” He gave him a suggestive look which earned him a playful hit.

  “We didn't go to bed that late.”

  “Did you not perform your husbandly duties?”

  “Oh my God, Liam. I'm not discussing my night with you.” 

  “We’re both adults.”

  “Liam, drop it. Mine and Emma's night was magical. Can we leave it at that?”

  “Alright, alright.”

 

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hope everyone likes the sequel! First Chapter, the wedding!


End file.
